Un pedazo de mí
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Los primeros meses fueron terribles y Phichit solo quería darse por vencido. Sin embargo, cuando sintió las primeras patadas contra su vientre las lágrimas se le salieron solas; lágrimas de sorpresa y confusión, lágrimas que luego entendió que le sabían a algo muy parecido a la felicidad. [AU/Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**_Nota:_** _Los personajes son de Kubo y Yamamoto, MAPPA._

 _En el anime Muramoto Satsuki es la segunda coach de Phichit._

* * *

En la encimera de la cocina Phichit tenía a su disposición el frasco de mantequilla de maní, bastante concentrado en el delicioso color que se regaba en su rebanada de pan al pasar el cuchillo por encima. De pronto sus ojos que lucían poco motivados se fijaron en el filo brilloso del cuchillo, y luego en las marcas viejas que le atravesaban ambas muñecas.

Al terminar de cubrir su pan fue a tapar la mantequilla de maní, pero el ruido de la puerta y unos gritos repentinos lo hicieron tirar el frasco que acabó estrellado contra el suelo en cientos de pedazos a sus pies.

— ¡¿Pero estás viendo qué hora es?!

— ¡No eres mi madre, estúpida! ¡Yo llego cuando se me dé la gana!

— ¡Si fuera tu madre no tendría un hijo tan pendejo como tú! ¡Y encima otra vez llegas con ese olor a zorra, qué te pasa! ¡Gastando el dinero para que unas putas se dejen tocar por ti!

— ¡Al menos ellas saben mantener la boca ocupada en mi polla!

El escándalo se detuvo por un segundo cuando el sonido de una bofetada dejó todo en silencio. Phichit permaneció indiferente mientras se agachaba para recoger los vidrios rotos, apretándolos a propósito para sentir que la piel de sus palmas se cortaba y la sangre tibia salía presurosa, pintando delgados hilos carmesí y produciéndole un ardor que se le hacía terapéutico, casi placentero.

Luego los gritos estallaron de nuevo.

— ¡A mí no me vuelvas a pegar, maldita! ¡¿Quieres que te mate?!

— ¡Hazlo, así ya no tendré que chupársela más a ese cerdo asqueroso de la renta para que nos deje vivir aquí! ¡Ya que prefieres regalarle el dinero a unas putas!

— ¡La única puta eres tú que se la comes a otro! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

— ¡AAAaahh, suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME! —se escucharon forcejeos, algunas cachetadas y un cuerpo siendo empujado contra la mesa del comedor, haciendo que las patas de madera se arrastraran bruscamente al ras del suelo con un ruido molesto— ¡Déjame! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

— Te voy a tratar como la callejera que siempre fuiste.

— ¡Tuve que hacerlo porque no pagas la renta!

— Entonces ponte a trabajar, vaga de mierda. ¡Yo soy el que se rompe el lomo todos los días, y cuando llego ni siquiera hay un plato decente para comer aquí! ¡Ya me tienes harto!

— ¡No me hagas reír! ¡¿Acaso soy tu sirvienta?! —más forcejeos, insultos y el sonido metálico de la hebilla de un cinturón— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

— ¡Cállate, perra! Aprenderás a respetar.

— ¡Ahh! ¡AAAAHH! ¡Auxilio! —aquel mismo chirrido molesto de las patas de la mesa sobre el suelo empezó a repetirse una y otra vez, frenéticamente, al mismo ritmo de las respiraciones furiosas de su papá y los quejidos histéricos de su mamá— ¡Ahh, aah, aahh, agh! ¡Phichit! ¡Hijo, ayúdame! ¡Mira lo que me está haciendo tu padre!

— ¡Mira, Phichit! ¡Mira lo que me hace hacer tu madre! ¡Ngh!

El moreno terminó de juntar todos los cristales y los tiró en la papelera, poniéndose de pie y mirando sus manos ensangrentadas por un largo rato mientras su papá seguía violando a su mamá. Después de lavarse y dejar olvidada su rebanada de pan en la encimera, buscó su chaqueta y atravesó la sala sin mirar a nadie.

Con la camisa desarreglada y luciendo varios arañazos en la cara Celestino le preguntó que a dónde rayos iba, limpiándose la polla con las pantaletas de Satsuki antes de que se abrochara los pantalones y le pasara por un lado para ir a buscar una cerveza en la nevera, pero Phichit no lo miró ni le contestó. Así como tampoco desvió la mirada hacia Satsuki que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, despeinada, con su nariz sangrando y la falda levantada, chorreando semen, llorando con puños y dientes apretados no por el sexo forzado, eso no le importaba; simplemente lloraba por la impotencia de no poder devolverle a su marido el mismo daño físico por culpa de la desventaja de fuerza y tamaño.

— Eres un animal… ¡poco hombre! ¡Te voy a denunciar!

— Al menos en prisión sí me cocinarán algo, y a ver quién te va a mantener ese culo gordo si no sirves ni para follar.

— ¡No estarás tan tranquilo cuando llegue la policía!

— Cierra el pico, ridícula. Ponte a limpiar o algo.

Phichit salió de ahí sin detenerse. Afuera no tenía nada qué hacer o adonde ir más que el garaje destartalado de un sujeto que conoció en la calle, nadie que se pudiera llamar amigo o una buena influencia, pero al menos ahí no habían tormentos ni peleas, solo un grupito de inadaptados que se reunían para escapar de sus asquerosas vidas. Compartiendo una botella de alcohol y un porro de droga que se quemaba en sus labios, viciando el aire, desvaneciendo sus pensamientos, volviendo la mierda del mundo un poco menos desagradable aunque fuese una alucinación momentánea.

Luego tenía sexo sin sentido con alguno de ellos o quizás con todos, no lo sabía. Y en el camino de vuelta a su _hogar_ los estupefacientes perdían efecto, su boca dejaba de sonreír tontamente y esa vaga felicidad de fantasía se le escapaba, impidiéndole afrontar la realidad.

Al llegar esta vez, sorprendentemente no escuchó gritos ni cosas rompiéndose dentro del departamento, y Phichit se preguntó si de verdad su madre había cumplido con llamar a la policía. Sin embargo, esa idea fue descartada en cuanto abrió la puerta y encontró a sus padres sentados en el diminuto living, pero no estaban solos. Hace mucho que no los veía, pero pudo reconocer a sus primos gemelos, Michele y Sala, los sobrinos de Celestino.

— Phichit, por fin llegas. Te estábamos esperando.

Y para volver todo más extraño ambos progenitores le sonreían, uno al lado del otro sin insultarse e incluso estaban bien vestidos, no como para ir a una fiesta de gala ni nada parecido, pero sí parecían disfrazados de buenas personas. Como si la discusión y los golpes de esta mañana nunca hubieran ocurrido.

Al acercarse a él lo suficiente Satsuki se percató de sus ojos rojizos, además de su detestable aroma a hierba, licor barato y sexo. Haciendo una mueca disimulada la mujer mitad japonesa, mitad tailandesa le habló cariñosamente para que fuera a lavarse la cara, pero en cuanto entraron al baño lo que hizo fue jalonear la chaqueta del joven moreno y luego su camisa, dejándolo semi desnudo y con marcas de chupones a la vista, además de viejas cortadas cicatrizadas.

— Mira, no me interesa qué te fumas ni con quién puteas, pero ahora mismo vas a quitarte ese olor a zorro, vas a sonreírle a tus primos y actuaremos como una buena familia. —dijo ella, haciendo que se quitara el resto de la ropa a las apuradas antes de empujarlo dentro de la ducha y abrir la llave, sin importarle que el agua estuviera fría. Phichit tampoco se quejó— Al menos por hoy no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte parido solo para darle el gusto a ese imbécil al que le dices papá, anda.

Después de veinte años de negligencia y falta de amor Phichit no se iba a poner a llorar ante el desprecio de su propia madre, solo necesitaría un par de cortadas poco profundas en su estómago o tal vez en sus muslos antes de dormir para eliminar cualquier pequeño rastro de dolor emocional.

Al final fue Satsuki quien lo enjabonó a toda prisa y lo llevó a rastras hasta su cuarto para secarlo y ponerle ropa decente. Regresaron al living y ella puso una sonrisa amable, apretando el brazo de su hijo para que la imitara y Phichit solo lo hizo torcidamente para que esta farsa acabara cuanto antes. Tomaron asiento junto a Celestino, que acababa de traerle a los invitados un vaso de agua.

La casa estaba limpia y no había nada fuera de su lugar, muy diferente al desastre en el que solían vivir a diario, y ver las caretas de buena gente de sus padres le dio náuseas. La mente de Phichit aún se encontraba difusa, además de que su constante estado depresivo no iba a desaparecer de pronto solo porque su madre se lo pidiera.

Así que, aunque escuchara todo, apenas logró atajar un par de palabras de esa charla y prefirió mantenerse al margen, pues tal parecía que a pesar de que hablaban sobre él no necesitaban de su participación en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, en cuanto la conversación empezó a ponerse turbia Phichit no lo pudo ignorar.

— Entonces si Phichit está de acuerdo, ¿sería posible?

Antes de que el chico mencionado abriera la boca para preguntar Satsuki se le adelantó, respondiendo bastante animada.

— ¡Claro que sí! Él está muy sano y no habrá ningún problema, así que puede ser tan pronto como ustedes quieran.

Todo iba demasiado rápido y él no lo estaba digiriendo a la misma velocidad.

— ¿Un bebé? ¿Quieren que… me embarace? —ninguno de los presentes pareció darle importancia a su cara de susto y Sala asintió, mirándolo con ojos brillantes por la alegría— Pero somos primos.

— ¡Eso no importa! —se rió Celestino— La verdad no son primos de sangre, así que no habrá nada malo con el bebé.

Quedó impactado. No es que adorara a Celestino y lo considerara un grande, pero le acababan de revelar que la única figura paterna que había tenido durante toda su vida en realidad no era nada suyo, y era ese mismo hombre quien se lo estaba diciendo en la cara mientras se reía. Su madre y Sala sonreían, y sentado junto a la morena tomado de la mano con ella, Michele lo miraba de reojo apenas un par de veces con el cejo fruncido. Al parecer era el único que, al igual que él, no le caía en gracia el asunto, pero estaba dispuesto con tal de darle felicidad a su hermana.

— Y bueno, ya que hicimos el viaje hasta aquí… —Sala dejó la frase en el aire, dándole un par de codazos discretos a su gemelo. Satsuki entendió enseguida, poniéndose de pie y haciendo que Phichit la siguiera.

— ¡Por supuesto! Nosotros iremos a prepararlo todo. Ven conmigo, Phichit. —el chico fue tomado de la mano y caminó tras de ella como un autista. En cuanto entraron de regreso a su habitación Satsuki se puso a recoger el desorden con rapidez— Escúchame, esto es muy importante. Ayer despidieron a tu padre y el muy inteligente lo que hizo fue ir a gastarse su liquidación en un prostíbulo.

— No es mi padre…

— No lo es, supéralo. Me embaracé a los catorce y tu verdadero padre me dejó botada, lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir a la calle y pararme en una esquina para ganar dinero suficiente y poder abortar. Así conocí a Celestino y después de un par de cogidas se enganchó, me habló bonito para venirme a Italia con él y convencerme de que se haría cargo de ti, y aquí estamos ahora. Fabuloso, ¿eh? —bufó la mujer, ahora arreglando la cama— La cosa es que los incestuosos esos quieren un bebé, pero no pueden procrear entre ellos o de seguro les sale enfermo o deforme. Tampoco podrán casarse y adoptar nunca, y nadie más de su familia los apoya. En realidad nosotros tampoco, su relación es repugnante, pero nos van a pagar un montón y el dinero hace mucha falta aquí, ¿entiendes?

Gracioso, sus padres creen que es repugnante que dos hermanos sean novios, pero les parece maravilloso que uno de esos "desviados" lo preñe para luego venderles el bebé.

— Después de todo, si no lo haces tú buscarán a alguien más, y es mejor aceptar ese dinero a ser unos pobretones pero dignos ciudadanos. De la moral no se vive.

— Te quejas de las prostitutas de papá, pero no te importa alquilarme como si fuera una. ¿Si tan emocionada estás por qué no lo haces tú y que te follen? —como respuesta el menor recibió una bofetada.

— Para tenerte a ti me hicieron mal la cesárea y me dejaron el útero inútil. Ahora, sé un poquito agradecido y no lo arruines, que tampoco es como si fueras modosito o un virgen. Al paso que vas no te falta nada para vender el culo en la calle, o que te peguen alguna mierda y te mueras.

La mujer salió del cuarto y Phichit pudo escuchar algunos murmullos, luego en su lugar entraron sus primos. Ya era de noche y el ambiente oscuro no los dejaba verse a la cara, pero nadie quiso encender la luz.

— Entonces yo me quedaré afuera y ustedes dos…

— Espera, Sala. Yo… no puedo hacerlo así.

— Pero Mickey, ya lo discutimos y…

— No es eso.

Después de un breve silencio la chica pareció entender a lo que se refería su hermano, y Phichit siguió dándoles la espalda mientras ella se arrodillaba, abriendo el pantalón de Michele para hacerle sexo oral. Al parecer el castaño no era capaz de _animarse_ con otra persona que no fuera su pareja. Romántico, ¿no?

El vergonzoso sonido de succión era lo único que resonaba por toda la habitación, además de la respiración de Michele que se volvía más y más trabajosa sin llegar al escándalo, dejándose llevar por los obscenos mimos de su gemela hasta que Phichit los oyó detenerse.

— Ya estás a punto, ¿no? Así está bien.

El menor finalmente se decidió a desvestirse, sin mirar en ningún momento a la pareja. Sala se levantó, dándole un pequeño beso a Michele antes de salir y éste tardó un poco en empezar a acercarse dubitativamente.

— No estoy cómodo con esto, así que terminemos de una vez. —Phichit sonrió irónico, como si acaso él estuviera encantado con la idea de convertirse en una incubadora humana. Se subió a su cama que apenas tenía el tamaño adecuado para una persona y sintió el peso de su primo en la orilla, pero éste no se movió más— Mejor ponte bocabajo.

— Bien.

— … Y no hables.

Claro, porque solo podría correrse si pensaba en su hermana y no quería que esa ilusión fuese arruinada por la voz indeseada de Phichit, o su cara mirándolo mientras lo follaba. La oscuridad se hizo aún más espesa, Phichit se abrazó a la almohada y cerró los ojos cuando a sus espaldas Michele se colocó entre sus piernas, haciendo lo posible por solo tener el contacto necesario con el más bajito, y eso era su polla entre las nalgas del chico, nada más. Sin besos, sin caricias ni palabras, ni tampoco el látex de por medio, lo más rápido posible para no perder la erección.

Al principio Michele no se movió casi, más por nerviosismo y rechazo que por consideración hacia Phichit, pero finalmente se decidió y agarrando las caderas ajenas empezó a arremeter con fuerza, haciendo que sus jadeos involuntarios salieran roncos y breves por el esfuerzo.

Ninguno lo disfrutó.

En los días siguientes repitieron un par de veces para asegurarse de que la semilla quedara bien asentada, y mientras él se quedaba echado en su cama como un muñeco dejándose impregnar por dentro, muy contentos en la sala los otros tres se ponían de acuerdo con el tema del dinero.

Poco después, cuando le hicieron las pruebas y se enteró de que realmente se había sembrado algo dentro de él, fue tan trágico como si le anunciaran una enfermedad terminal. Cayó en un hueco emocional, no se sentía preparado ni lo suficientemente fuerte o cuerdo como para sobrellevarlo, y volvió a cortarse.

Cuando su madre lo descubrió con la hojilla en la mano y su piel oscura sangrando por todas partes, le soltó un puñetazo en la cabeza y le recriminó el estar arruinando su oportunidad de ganar un buen dinero, gritándole que si quería bien podría matarse luego de parir a ese bebé. Desde entonces lo tuvieron vigilado para que no atentara contra su embarazo, al punto en que muchas veces Satsuki incluso se acostaba a dormir con él, así se daba cuenta si Phichit se levantaba en la noche para hacer algo.

Cada semana los gemelos iban de visita para verificar que todo marchaba en orden, y eran los días más pesados para Phichit ya que era obligado a poner buena cara y fingir que se sentía estupendo. Y por supuesto, Sala y Michele ocupaban la primera fila cuando le tocaba su revisión mensual en el médico, ejerciendo aún más presión de la que el moreno menor podría resistir.

Tuvo varias complicaciones y recaídas, pero claro, a sus padres y primos no les importaba él, solo ese niño al que llevaba y que al parecer corría peligro en su interior.

— No se preocupen, es su primer embarazo. Es normal que no todo sea perfecto. —decía Satsuki con una sonrisa forzada, intentando tranquilizar a los gemelos que solo les pagarían cuando tuvieran al bebé. Así que si Phichit abortaba, intencionalmente o no, ellos no obtendrían nada.

Satsuki y Celestino se mordían las uñas, mientras que Phichit se sentía más abandonado que nunca a pesar de que ahora sus padres no lo dejaban solo ni para bañarse, oyéndolos discutir a cada rato encima de él. La mujer alegaba que ella se merecía la mayor parte del dinero, ya que Phichit era su hijo legítimo y era quien estaba cumpliendo el _trabajo_ ; por su parte el de la coleta la puteaba, echándole en cara que los gemelos eran sus sobrinos y que si no fuera por ese parentesco nunca les habría caído esta ganga.

Los primeros meses fueron terribles y Phichit solo quería darse por vencido. Sin embargo, cuando sintió las primeras patadas contra su vientre las lágrimas se le salieron solas; lágrimas de sorpresa y confusión, lágrimas que luego entendió que le sabían a algo muy parecido a la felicidad.

Él, quien no era nadie en su propia vida, estaba creando una nueva que no era envuelta en la mierda que lo rodeaba. Phichit protegía esa vida con un cuerpo usado y maltratado que no valía para nada, pero que para ese pequeño era su todo, su salvación, la única seguridad de que nacería y podría gritar que estaba vivo en cuanto fuera expulsado al mundo exterior. El futuro de este niño era toda una apuesta, mas, sin darse cuenta, Phichit dejó de pensar en todo lo malo y solo se llenó de las promesas blancas que su diminuto acompañante necesitaba para no tenerle miedo a crecer, respirar y existir.

En muchos años, por primera vez el moreno no estaba solo y esa silenciosa presencia le daba un propósito de ser.

— Sé que no podremos conocernos y nos alejarán, pero me alegra que no tengas que quedarte aquí. No podría cuidarte. —tirado en su cama Phichit se sobaba su oronda circunferencia, sonriendo y jugando con su ombligo salido.

Sabía que esta alegría momentánea era más hermosa, pero también más peligrosa que la que obtenía de las drogas. Un porro y alcohol le ofrecían ilusiones, en cambio esto era real y dolería mucho más cuando se terminara. Lo único que lo aliviaba era la certeza de que ese niño no tendría que pasar por lo mismo que él, sus primos no eran malos y se les notaba que iban a quererlo y protegerlo mucho.

No había nada de qué preocuparse o arrepentirse, esta era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida.

Al noveno mes le hicieron una cesárea y sacaron el capullo humano de su interior. Lo limpiaron, lo mimaron, y después de todos los protocolos los nuevos padres se llevaron al pequeño Leo, dejando en su lugar un cheque recién firmado.


	2. Chapter 2

10 años después.

Resultaba imposible para Phichit contener su sonrisa, mientras más abajo veía a JJ sobre su gran vientre, hablándole de todo lo que se le ocurriera al hijo que venía en camino. Los dedos de JJ eran largos y sus palmas se sentían grandes y cálidas sobre su panza, causando que un emocionante cosquilleo se propagara en él, haciéndolo tan feliz que no podía pensar en un mejor hombre a quien quisiera convertir en papá. Este sería un niño bendecido.

— Ya deja de molestarlo, Jean. Todo el día estás sobre él.

Otabek se asomó a la sala tomando de una bebida electrolítica, y automáticamente la sonrisa del tailandés se transformó en una fina línea sin expresión.

— Eso no es cierto. ¿Verdad, Phichit?

— Para nada, es tu bebé después de todo, y estoy seguro de que lo disfruta. —y para apoyar eso ambos sintieron algo de movimiento en el interior del mayor.

— ¿Ves? Tengo la aprobación de ambos, así que puedo ser todo lo empalagoso que quiera.

En respuesta Otabek rodó los ojos y le dijo que mejor se pusiera a hacer la cena. Estuvieron de acuerdo en llenar sus estómagos con pollo frito bajo en grasa, en esa casa estaban bastante habituados a comer sano, y como ya se había hecho costumbre últimamente JJ le preguntó al embarazado si se le antojaba algo en especial.

— Umm, tal vez si el mío lo rebozas con galletas de chocolate molidas.

— Wow, en serio lo vuelvo a decir, los embarazados serían buenos chefs. —JJ se puso de pie, abandonando el regazo de Phichit para tristeza de éste y pasó junto a Otabek, al que le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de perderse dentro de la cocina.

Phichit se sintió incómodo al darse cuenta de que el kazajo se le había quedado mirando, y para no demostrar su nerviosismo simplemente le sonrió antes de que Otabek se fuera también.

Todo sería perfecto si en esa casa solo fueran él, Jean-Jacques y el bebé, pero no podía quejarse al respecto; antes de que él llegara Otabek ya estaba ahí. Tampoco es que lo odiara, no interactuaban mucho y el Altin era bastante reservado, pero a pesar de que no se mostraba especialmente amable o emocionado estaba pendiente de su embarazo. Lo que pasaba es que Phichit tenía envidia por los años de ventaja que Otabek le llevaba, sin dudas conocía muchas más cosas sobre JJ y no podía evitar sentir que competía con él.

Probablemente Otabek también se sentía en guardia y por eso mantenía su distancia con cautela, limitándose a apretar los puños tras su espalda al ver a Jean tan apegado al de piel canela.

Con la tripa a gusto Phichit se quedó dormido en el hombro de JJ a mitad de una película, la cual fue el tailandés quien insistió en verla, pero ya estaba en la etapa de gestación en la que los párpados se le cerraban solos a horas tempranas. Entre sueños pudo oír la voz de JJ como si fuera lejana, mientras el canadiense lo cargaba para llevarlo a su habitación y él se acurrucaba en su fuerte pecho, inhalando profundo su aroma varonil. El más alto lo recostó con suavidad y le deseó buenas noches, depositando un beso en su estómago antes de salir.

Phichit nunca había sentido algo así con nadie, pero definitivamente no se le podía culpar. JJ era como el príncipe de un cuento con el que todas las niñas sueñan casarse, y el mayor era dichoso por haberlo conocido y poder estar tan cerca de él, de llevar su hijo adentro. Ojalá pudiera durar para siempre.

Sin embargo, quizás la realidad no era tan buena.

En medio de la noche despertó con la cama completamente para él y su longitud de embarazado, y aunque trató no pudo volver a dormirse. Quizás con un aperitivo nocturno el inquieto jovencito o jovencita con el que cargaba podría calmarse y dejarlo conciliar el sueño, así que salió a tientas en busca de la cocina, pero debió detenerse cuando suspiros y sonidos de besos lo alertaron. Phichit apenas fue capaz de percibir entre la oscuridad las dos siluetas que se escabullían en la habitación de al lado.

— No debemos, Chulanont está aquí junto.

— Solo no hagamos mucho ruido. Cielos, Ota… ¿cuándo fue la última vez? Te juro que me voy a volver loco.

Otabek se mordió el labio con deseo; no tenía que imaginarse cuántas ganas tenía JJ de hacerlo, él también lo necesitaba. Pasó su mano por el pantalón del canadiense y no fue difícil notar la sublime erección que tenía, haciendo que él se pusiera igual. Volvieron a besarse profundamente y terminaron de atravesar el umbral, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos con mucha discreción.

Phichit ya no quería comer nada. Regresó a su cama y apretó las manos sobre sus ojos sabiendo muy bien que esto pasaba, así que era estúpido sentir que se moría, pero era imposible evitarlo. El pecho le dolía tanto que tuvo que llorar y dejarlo salir.

Al final no pudo descansar nada y se levantó muy temprano, tanto que era el único activo en la casa, y con la peor cara que podía tener se quedó parado frente a la puerta de la otra habitación. No se escuchaba un solo ruido adentro, y aun así Phichit necesitó cubrirse los oídos. Dentro de su cabeza se reproducía nítidamente el sonido de aquellos besos intensos, la saliva de JJ y Otabek chasqueando y mezclándose dentro de sus deseosas bocas, sus lenguas y manos presionando en la piel ajena y el gemido de sus cuerpos uniéndose.

No lo resistió y salió de ahí sin reparar en su poca ropa.

Regresó una hora después para encontrarse a JJ parado justo en la entrada en cuanto abrió la puerta, despeinado, sin camisa y con sus tatuajes a la vista, y los pantalones sin abrochar. Cualquiera se le habría quedado mirando con la baba cayendo, pero Phichit cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella desviando la mirada; no quería seguir viendo el torso bronceado y perfecto del menor, y descubrir más marcas y rasguños hechos por Otabek.

— ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre salir así en tu condición! —la voz de JJ sonó preocupada y por demás ronca, era obvio que se acababa de despertar. No obstante, a pesar de ser un hombre bastante juguetón, se pudo notar su enfado y fue la primera vez que Phichit lo escuchó con ese tono severo.

Por supuesto que al canadiense no le hacía gracia que descuidara la protección de su hijo, y se acercó azorado a Phichit que estaba helado y con la cara roja por el frío mañanero de Vancouver. Al estar tan perdido en su malestar el más bajo no se había dado cuenta, aunque estaba seguro de que inconscientemente se sometió a la despiadada temperatura para dañarse a sí mismo y conseguir un poco de alivio emocional, tal como hacía hace diez años cuando se cortaba.

— No… no salí a la calle, me quedé en el jardín. Esperaba que un poco de aire calmara a este peleonero.

— ¡Pero debes ser cuidadoso o ambos enfermarán! —al ver que Phichit apretaba los ojos con cierto temor, el hombre de iris claros resopló restregándose la cara. No era su intención gritarle, es solo que no quería complicaciones cuando ya faltaba tan poco para conocer a su hijo y hasta ahora Phichit lo había hecho todo muy bien— Prométeme que no volverás a salir tú solo.

— Sí, lo lamento.

JJ le colocó encima de su fina pijama un grueso abrigo que colgaba en el perchero de la entrada para calentarlo, pero él siguió sin querer mirarlo hasta que el menor se hincó a la altura de su estómago para sobarlo.

— Hey, pequeño rufián. No le causes problemas a Phichit. —juntó su mejilla contra el vientre abultado sin dejar de susurrarle y propagar caricias circulares, y Phichit sonrió con ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo es que este hombre podía ser tan dulce y cruel al mismo tiempo?

El tiempo pasó y la hora de salir de cuentas estaba muy próxima. Phichit se vistió y fue a devorar el desayuno que JJ había dejado, se tomó su tiempo para reposar y suspirando hondo se dirigió al cuarto de ejercicio donde Otabek estaba usando la cinta de correr.

Éste presionó el botón de apagado y se bajó todo sudoroso con cierta preocupación.

— ¿Sucede algo con el bebé?

— No, no, nada. —negó deprisa con sus manos y el kazajo se relajó, tomando un gran trago de su botella energizante. Entonces le preguntó qué es lo que necesitaba— Bueno, es que hoy vas a buscar el regalo de JJ y pues quería saber si puedo acompañarte.

Otabek se secó con una toalla pequeña, colgándola en su hombro después. Éste ostentaba de un físico increíble y obviamente se veía mucho más atractivo que él, delgado pero macizo en cada lugar, muy masculino. Algo que se esperaría de un artista marcial.

— Quieres ir a comprarle algo también.

No fue una pregunta. Phichit encogió los hombros un poco avergonzado, era muy raro pedirle este favor a quien internamente consideraba su rival, pero ya no le quedaba tiempo.

— No le gusta que salga solo con esta barriga y no tendría chiste que él fuera conmigo, pero si no quieres…

— No, a mí también me inquieta que vayas por ahí sin nadie que te cuide. ¿Pero seguro que deberías hacerlo justo ahora? —Otabek frunció el ceño, apoyando su peso en la pierna derecha— A Jean no le va a importar si no le das nada.

Phichit ya se había excedido de la fecha estimada, tenía 41 semanas y ese bebé nada que quería salir así que debieron programar un parto inducido, y como estaban a mediados de julio no vieron mejor opción que coincidir con el cumpleaños de Jean-Jacques.

JJ era un cantante famoso que ya había terminado de grabar un disco pendiente, así que estaba tomando vacaciones para poder estar atento al alumbramiento. La única razón por la que no se encontraba ahora mismo abrazado al vientre de Phichit es porque le notificaron acerca de un problema con el audio de un par de canciones y debían volver a grabarlas.

El alto moreno había hecho berrinches para no ir, pero la música era importante para él y no quería que se atrasara la fecha de lanzamiento, porque eso también arruinaría las fechas programadas para los eventos y conciertos correspondientes. Fue gracias a que Otabek le prometió estar pendiente de Phichit que Jean-Jacques pudo irse relativamente tranquilo.

— Como el parto será hoy pensaba mandarlo a buscar. Puedo pedirle a alguien que compre lo que quieras.

En respuesta el más bajo aleteó sus extensas pestañas y puso ojos de cachorro.

— Por favooor, quisiera comprarlo yo mismo. —Otabek seguía dudoso, no quería arriesgarse— No habrá problema, estarás conmigo. Además, con lo que se ha tardado no creo que a este niño se le antoje nacer por su cuenta justo hoy.

El Altin suspiró. Le sentaba mal que le rogaran, y aunque no estuviera feliz con la idea de que Phichit consiguiera un obsequio para JJ no era tan infantil como para encelarse y prohibírselo.

— De acuerdo, dame diez minutos para ducharme y salimos.

Canadá no se caracterizaba por un clima cálido, así que Otabek se abrigó con una chaqueta y un gorro, mientras que Phichit se envolvió en un grueso suéter y una bufanda. Ya que JJ se había llevado el auto esperaron en la parada de autobús y fueron directo a la joyería donde el Altin hizo su encargo, y tal como le avisaron ya estaba listo. Era un relicario de plata donde JJ guardaría una foto del bebé y tenía grabada la frase "Te amo, papá".

Ya había pagado un adelanto, así que sacó su tarjeta para completar el monto y no hizo esperar más a Phichit, preguntándole si tenía una idea de lo que quería comprar o usaría la estrategia antigua de mirar todos los escaparates y luego decidir.

Estaban saliendo del local cuando fueron intervenidos por un grupo de hombres muy interesados en Otabek, quien maldijo entre dientes. Lo habían reconocido.

— Mierda. Chulanont, por aquí.

Sin pensarlo tomó la mano del mayor para intentar huir, pero fue como si aquel grupo se multiplicara de repente y quedaron totalmente rodeados. Por su trabajo y galanura Jean era mayormente popular con las chicas jóvenes, en cambio el kazajo atraía más a los hombres que estaban interesados en las peleas profesionales y lo habían visto en televisión.

— ¡Es Otabek Altin!

— ¿Ese es su novio? Está preñado.

— ¡Hey, kazajo! ¿Dejaste las artes marciales porque tendrás una familia?

— ¿No regresarás a los torneos? ¡Eres mi favorito!

— Si estaban en este lugar es que hay anillo. ¿Se van a casar?

Descolocado, así se encontraba Otabek. Había mucha gente asfixiándolo con preguntas, se sentía mareado y encerrado, no era bueno manejando estas cosas, pero debió reaccionar cuando empezaron a dirigir su atención hacia Phichit.

— Oye, muéstranos el anillo. —alguien había jalado a Phichit por la muñeca y éste se quejó tratando de soltarse, sin embargo, aquel sujeto se arrepintió de inmediato cuando el feroz agarre de Otabek casi le quiebra la mano.

— No lo toquen, ¡tengan algo de respeto! —el pequeño tumulto cobró un poco de consciencia y le abrieron paso, a lo que Otabek salió de inmediato con el tailandés e hizo parar un taxi para irse de regreso— Lo lamento, no pudiste comprar nada.

— Viendo las circunstancias creo que no hay de otra. —Phichit lo miró extrañado y un poco divertido. Con lo varonil que se había visto el kazajo defendiéndolo, más iba a pensar la gente que eran pareja— No pensé que te pusiera tan nervioso recibir atención, digo, tienes público y sales en la tele.

— Es diferente, en el ring solo estamos mi oponente y yo, no me preocupo por los que están observando, pero cuando están tan cerca y no hacen más que preguntar cosas no sé qué hacer o decir. —confesó, suspirando después. La verdad es que siempre se quedaba petrificado en las entrevistas televisivas y era su entrenador quien hablaba por él— ¿Estás bien?

Phichit asintió, rodeando su vientre.

— Estamos bien.

Se lamentaba por no haber podido conseguir nada para JJ, ya que en cuanto naciera el bebé cualquier otro regalo sería insignificante en comparación. Llegaron a casa para preparar todo y esperar a que el canadiense los fuera a recoger, irían al hospital a que Phichit se aliviara de una vez por todas.

— Sí, sí, llevamos todo. No se nos olvida nada. —Otabek hablaba por teléfono con Jean-Jacques, en un tono un poco fastidiado por la insistencia del otro y sin ser consciente de que se paseaba por toda la casa nerviosamente para asegurarse de que no les faltaba lo primordial— Sí, llevo la cámara. Sí, Jean, la dejaste cargando toda la noche, está perfecta. Ya trae el auto.

JJ no lo dejaba colgar, así que con una mueca fue a ver si Phichit ya había terminado de usar el baño. Tocó la puerta.

— ¿Todo bien ahí? Jean llegará en unos minutos.

— Otabek… —en cuanto escuchó aquel hilo de voz llamándolo, Otabek no se lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir de golpe. Phichit estaba sentado contra la pared respirando muy agitado, y le sonrió con su expresión contraída en dolor— Jeje… ¿JJ puede apurarse un poco? Su hijo está excavando fuera de mí.

En ese momento Otabek vio con espanto que el otro había roto fuente.

— Oh, demonios. Te llevaré yo.

— No, no. —el de piel canela evitó que Otabek lo levantara, tensando sus piernas para resistir una punzante contracción— Uff… ya está saliendo como si se deslizara en mantequilla. Es mejor tenerlo aquí.

— ¿Qué?

 _—_ _Ota, ¿qué está pasando?_ —el Altin volvió a ser consciente del teléfono que mantenía contra su oreja. Había olvidado que JJ seguía al otro lado de la línea.

— Tú solo llama a una ambulancia y apúrate, parece que el bebé decidió nacer en casa. —colgó deprisa, tratando en lo posible de mantener la calma al mirar a Phichit— Escucha, yo no sé qué hacer.

Otabek estaba sudando la gota gorda, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? Phichit se rió como pudo al verlo asustado, siendo que el que estaba a punto de parir era él.

— Cuando ya has pasado por esto las demás veces son pan comido, descuida. —le señaló la bañera al más alto— Llénala para poder meterme.

— ¿Para qué? —Otabek intentó no congelarse, poniendo el tapón para abrir la llave a toda potencia.

— Solo me apetece un baño… es broma. —le pidió al kazajo que le sacara la ropa y se sujetó del cuello ajeno para ser cargado y sumergido en la tina— Leí en internet que al no contar con ninguna clase de intervención médica es más seguro dar a luz bajo el agua, hay menos tensión para mí y el bebé y disminuirá el dolor.

— Bien… ¿y ahora? —Otabek se sujetaba del borde de la bañera en el extremo opuesto, mientras Phichit flexionaba sus piernas y hundía sus manos para revisar su dilatación y sentir qué tan próximo estaba el bebé.

Exhaló profundo.

— Ahora prepárate para capturarlo. —sin más aviso se agarró del filo de la bañera y empezó a pujar, provocando que el corazón de Otabek estuviera a punto de salirse.

Cuando empezó a ver la cabeza a través del agua, el menor se arremangó la camisa y metió sus manos preguntando si debía hacer algo más, a lo que Phichit le pidió que dejara que el niño saliera solo. No hizo falta más que un último puje para que el resto del cuerpecito saliera expulsado y flotara hasta las manos de Otabek, a quien el momento dejó de parecerle aterrador para convertirse en algo fascinante. Tomó a esa pequeña personita y la sacó para oírla llorar a todo pulmón inmediatamente.

En ese momento oyeron pisadas que se acercaban con rapidez y JJ llegó acompañado de dos paramédicos. Otabek le sonrió, dejando ver ese hoyuelo que se le formaba en la mejilla derecha y que tanto le fascinaba a JJ, y le mostró al bebé.

— Se me olvidó grabarlo.

— Oh, dios… —JJ se cubrió la boca emocionado, inclinándose junto a Otabek para ver a su hija de cerca. Los ojos se le aguaron en un segundo— Te dije que sería una mujercita, es nuestra Isabella. —el orgulloso padre posó una mano sobre la cabeza empapada de la niña, tomando la mejilla de Otabek con la otra para atraerlo y darle un emotivo beso. Por fin tenían en brazos a su hija, la hija de ambos.

Por su parte Phichit mostraba una sonrisa agridulce. No había ninguna sorpresa, cada día supo que esto acabaría igual. JJ y Otabek terminarían de pagarle su servicio y entonces volvería a la solitaria casita donde vivía desde que se mudó de Italia, hasta que alguien más lo llamara para alquilar su vientre.

Atesoraría cada momento, cada atención que JJ tuvo con él, cada gesto y palabra que lo hizo sentir valorado y querido, a pesar de que, sin darse cuenta ni pretenderlo, JJ lo terminó enamorando en estos poco más de nueves meses que convivieron juntos. Recordaría con un calorcito en su pecho las veces en que los tres aguardaban turno para las consultas periódicas, y cuando Otabek se iba a comprar una bebida, quienes lo veían a él junto con JJ pensaban que se trataban de una linda pareja esperando a su primer bebé.

Phichit era feliz por ellos, así como lo fue todas las veces anteriores. Y un gran pedazo de su corazón iba a quedarse aquí, con esta nueva familia a la que él no pertenecía.


End file.
